


За человечность

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Джон и Сандра часто пьют вместе.





	

Когда кто-то упоминал родство душ, любовь с первого взгляда и прочую романтическую чушь при Джоне, тот всегда кидал на говорившего свой фирменный взгляд «Ты идиот?», и в восьмидесяти процентах случаев разговор моментально прекращался.

Все знали, что Джон — неисправимый циник и что проще не спорить с ним, чем пытаться доказать свою правоту.

Легче дуть на воду, а не снова и снова обжигаться на молоке — так считал Джон.

Сандра наоборот называла это дуростью, но без вопросов доставала бутылку коньяка из ящика стола и разливала терпкую жидкость по стаканам.

— Я рад, что всегда могу «поплакаться» тебе в жилетку, — пьяно откровенничал Джон.

— Из меня такой же утешитель, как из тебя — сиделка, — посмеивалась Сандра, и всё же ей были приятны слова Джона и те взгляды, которые он на неё порой бросал.

Разницы в возрасте между ними было лет пять или шесть, но Сандре в последнее время казалось, что не меньше двадцати. Те два года, что сам Джон провел в коме, буквально превратили ее в старуху, и Сандра лишь могла надеяться на незаметность произошедших изменений.

— Самый лучший! — запротестовал Джон и откинулся на спинку стула. — И более человечный, чем Дориан.

— Это самый странный комплимент в моей жизни, — Сандра снова улыбнулась и отсалютовала бокалом. — За человечность!

— За человечность! — откликнулся Джон.

А за любовь они выпьют как-нибудь потом.


End file.
